Immaturity
by newspapervilage
Summary: Bunch of Joey/Mai ficlets inspired by whatever songs my Ipod spews into my ears :
1. Disclaimer

**Immaturity  
By  
Newspapervilage**

**Disclaimer**: Yugioh and all songs used in these fics belong to their respected owner and I mean no harm.....

Hi guys, I've seen fanfics around with the Ipod shuffle challenge or whatever and decided I might do it too so here they are....most of them are POLARSHIPPING but there will be others involved with the mix.....depends on what I feel like writing.

Personally I think Joey and Mai would be quite an Immature couple and that's how I view them so some of it may be OOC hopefully not though :|

Um...yeah rated T might contain things....

Enjoy :D


	2. Androgyny

**Androgyny- Garbage**

The duelist party was in full swing and Mai and Joey were dancing vigorously together to some random techno song.  
"I need to go to the toilet, I'll be right back," Joey said and walked off. Mai watched his back go into the men's rest room and continued to watch the door.  
All of a sudden a young girl walked into the men's toilet. Mai's eyes widened and she started to giggle.  
'_Joey's in for a surprise,' _she thought as she sipped her drink. A minute later Joey came out and they began dancing again.  
"So what did you do when that girl entered the men's room?" Mai giggled, Joey threw a confused look at her.  
"...That was Mokuba."  
"...Oh..."

_Awkward._


	3. Oasis

**Oasis-Amanda Palmer**

It was cold and raining outside and Joey and Mai had decided to stay indoors and watch daytime TV which means the two won't have any coherent thoughts for the rest of the day.  
At the moment they were watching,  
_**Zoe's Story: Oasis saved me**_

"I got drunk at a party and was raped. My best friend came with me when I went to get tested; she had been there before you see. It turns out I was pregnant.  
I decided to get an Abortion; I was only 15 at the time. My boyfriend helped me through it. I had sent a letter to my favourite band Oasis during these times and I was hoping they got my letter. When I went back to school I discovered my best friend had been spreading rumours about me being a** Crack whore. **I hated her after that but we had tickets to a concert and we were forced to go together. After the crack whore incident I got a letter in the mail. Oasis had sent me a signed autograph to get me through my ordeal.  
I was so happy; I didn't care what happened in the life anymore!"

"This show is crap." Joey complained pointing the remote at the TV. He looked down at Mai who was sniffling quietly.  
"That poor girl." She whimpered.  
"You can't be serious Mai!" Mai looked up with a splitting grin all traces of sadness gone.  
"I'm not. Let's watch Harry Potter!"  
"Mmkay."  
And the two spent the rest of the day throwing popcorn at Hermione. (A/N: I'm not a huge fan of Hermione soz guys)


	4. Blutak Fixed my Heart

**Blutak fixed my heart- CLEO / Nikki Taylor**

(A/N: this song was made by my best friend and her little sister and it's really tragic, I'll see if I can get her to upload it onto YouTube later)

Joey and Serenity sat at the kitchen table cutting bright red paper into love hearts that they were going to stick all through the house. It was the day before Valentine's Day and the two were throwing a small party while their Mum was out of town.

"Almost done!" smiled Serenity while concentrating on cutting the curves.

"Tonight is gonna be da best night eva! Mai is gonna love these hearts!" Joey grinned, getting up from his chair and cleaning up the scrap paper.

"I can't wait to see Seto tonight," Serenity smiled to herself. She had managed to get Joey to allow Kaiba to come.

"As long as he doesn't talk to me or look at me funny."

"I'll make sure he won't." Serenity answered taking the hearts into the lounge room. The two then began sticking the hearts onto every surface they could find.

An hour later the party was in full swing and everyone was dancing in the lounge room, Serenity even got Kaiba up, much to the amusement of everyone else.  
Mai and Joey walked into the Kitchen to have some time to themselves.

"I love the hearts," Mai murmured as she pulled one off the wall.

"They took foreva ta make ya know!" Joey replied

"Really?" Mai grinned as she played with the heart in her hands. Without warning the heart ripped in two.

"Oh MY GOD JOEY! I BROKE YOUR HEART!" Mai giggled, holding the two pieces together. Joey laughed and grabbed the Blutak stick on the bench. He snapped a piece of and took the broken heart from her. He then proceeded to stick the two pieces together and handed it back to Mai.

"It's okay 'coz Blutak fixes everything!" he exclaimed as Mai carefully stuck it to the wall. (A/N: Joeys exclaimation is a line from the song...if it could be called a song LOL)

"Good as new," She smiled admiring her work. Joey then took her hand and lead her back into the lounge room where they joined in with everyone laughing at Kaiba doing the Macarena.

Ah fluff I like it. This is probs my favourite so far :) If you don't know what Blutak is Google it :) R&R please


End file.
